


what??????

by franziska_von_karma_enthusiast



Series: embarassingly bad fic [3]
Category: Persona 4, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, owasera is barely there but its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast/pseuds/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast
Summary: yeah so this was on my computer and i have no idea why i wrote it or how to describe it





	what??????

**Author's Note:**

> i think i was bored when i wrote this??????? literally what the fuck was i on. i cant even make the "was 11" excuse bc i was 15 hah

yosuke was being tites straight and he was looking at boobs because he likes boobs. a lot. them HUHEFMNdfbjjihskhjhdcdj boobs man. dem boobs. they were... big. huge. juciy. not make of fatl. made of kuchse. aja iaka muscle. they were bigg ass boobs made of muscle afnd they were on the body of his bff and partner 4 lyfe, yu. "damen" yosuke groans. "no homo man i mean shit i mean i want i mwan i wasnt checking out your goddamn bara tiddies. no homo. non homo. litereakky no homosexuality here. i lieke giels."

  
yu gave him a blank look and odded. 2no homo"

  
"haha yeah see thats waht i mean."

"im not homo"

"hahahahah same partner wow we have so much in common"

"im actually pan"

"hahah- whait."

"what."

"as in??????nyou like??????????????????????guyes?????????????????????????????????"

"idk man if i lime someone i like themwhoy they git hanging aint none of ky buisness."

yosuke ignored his pfffffffff being a dork becuase he was too busy blushing and stuttering and saying

"haha yeah you know ehere i said no homo"

"yeah that was like five secons ago."

"i emant....." he gulped and got bluchier an his peen also gt bluchinger.

"I meaAntT!"

"wtf did you mean yoyoyosuke." his face was blank and so was his ass. he was bluching inside.

"I MEANT FULL BI." he yelles loud enough for teddie to hear from inside the tv.

"nice bro." yu smiles a bit but turns away and contunineseds walking to his house near the cat twhich is qwat he was wanting to let ofro the leatst seventy hours of his whole fucking exostantence.

"ermmm???? partner???????? i just told you im bi????????#

2

what is your pint." said yu.

"youre pan????????" yosuke implied

"yeah so"

"ki ilike gutyds a bit... you like guys a bityt.... so..."

"yo'sgay are you saying thta you want a pieve of my sweet ass. this... seweet ass ass."

"hella yeah i want a picece a dat sweeeeet ass/"

"after i pet this cat oay"

"w hat the actual FUCK yuu-chan"

mika appeared out if nowhere yeklling loudly.]#

"ehwere the FUCK is yuuchan gimme him i love him where is tyheis i dont care my yuuchan isnt here weewewwwwwww bye peasant s i hate humnasns."

he dispapperaed. yu then grabbed the butt. yosukes butt. ge greabbed yoyoyosgay's butt snd he massaged it like awinter catfish. osuke bloshed massively and hesitantky touched yu's butt it was a damn nice biutt. he was docile like a winter catfuish.

winter catfish,

suddenly, they were at the riverbed and were maiking out hwile yu was fishing.he touche the goddamn butt.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
